1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a video camera including an indicator on the surface of the video camera.
2. Description of the prior art
It is known that indicators on the surface of a video camera indicate various warnings for a photographer.
For example, a video camera indicates a count of moving tape on a part of a liquid crystal display on the side surface of a video camera, detects that the last five minutes of the tape for recording is come and then warns that on another part of the liquid crystal display; detects that the voltage of a power source is below a predetermined level and then warns that on another part of the liquid crystal display; and detects dew on a recording head of the video camera and then warns that on another part of the liquid crystal display.
However, there is no video camera having an indicator on the surface of the video camera which indicates whether recording is being operated normally or the end of a medium for recording is near. It is important to warn that the end of the medium for recording comes during the recording operation to the subject or the photographer who stands without looking into a finder, because the subject should prepare himself for the ending, and the photographer should prepare himself for the ending and next recording. And there is no video camera having an indicator on the surface of the video camera which indicates whether recording is being operated normally or there is dew on a recording head. It is also important to warn the occurrence of dew during the recording operation. If dew is condensed on the recording head, the relation between the recording head and a medium becomes unstable and further recording operation should be stopped. So the photographer and the subject should be informed of the occurrence of dew during the recording operation
And in the aforementioned video camera, many elements in the liquid crystal display are required for each detection and large space for the elements is needed. Moreover, one who looks at a certain part of the liquid crystal display can not know the occurrence of another warning.
It is also known that a video camera consists of the main body and the finder body which is angularly displaceable on the main body, and an indicator for indicating to a subject that recording is being operated is provided on the main body which provides other members, e.g. lens, microphone, grip, connecting terminals and switches.
If the indicator is provided on the main body, it is difficult to distinguish the indicator from the various members also provided on the main body, and the surface of the main body becomes in further confusion. On the other hand, if the indicator is provided on the finder body, it is difficult that one can see the indicator from the front irrespective of the position of the finder body: between the eye level position and the waist level position.